THE BUTTERFLY GIRL
by Anatolie
Summary: AU. With the Rose the Butterfly's deep in Love, A Thousand times hovering round; But round herself, all tender like Gold, The Sun's sweet ray is hovering Found.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE BUTTERFLY GIRL**_

_**BY**_

_**ANATOLIE**_

* * *

_**I tell of hearts**_  
_**& sounds & dances...**_  
_**Butterflies**_  
_**& second chances;**_  
_**Destperate ones**_  
_**& dreamers bound,**_  
_**seeking life**_  
_**from barren ground,**_  
_**who suffer on**_  
_**in earthy fate**_  
_**The bitter pain**_  
_**of agony hate,**_  
_**Might but they**_  
_**stop & here forgive**_  
_**would break**_  
_**the bonds to**_  
_**breath &**_  
_**live**_  
_**And find that**_  
_**God in **_  
_**goodness **_  
_**bring**_  
_**A chance for**_  
_**change, the **_  
_**hope of wings**_  
_**To rest in him**_  
_**& self to die**_  
_**And so become **_  
_**a butterfly.**_

_**- Karen Kingsbury**_  
_**from "Ocean Apart"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own TRAJQ it belongs to its rightful owners.I am writing this fanfic for fun and pleasure. No monetary benefits are intended or expected.I only own plot and my ocs.A bundle of thanx for my wonderful beta reader wildpartyhouse247 who tremendously helps me in this story.I am really sorry for the delay but I promise that next chapter will be 1st chapter of the story, because me too do not want to delay or halt this read and review, so I will be able to know you what you guys think of it so I can improve my writing skills. Good bye and take care ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

THE BUTTERFLY GIRL

BY

ANATOLIE

* * *

CHAPTER – 1

THE OUTCAST

* * *

As the first ray of light touched horizon, a sixteen year old girl, whose scarlet red hair were braided into pigtails, green crystals were shining behind rimmed glasses, clad in high school uniform a royal blue three piece, consisting, a short coat with small intricate golden buttons and school's logo batch on left side, waist coat and a pleated mini skirt, a white ruffled underneath shirt coupled with cute lacy red bow with a shiny red crystal in middle of it, wearing knee length white socks and black shoes, was hurriedly rushing towards the bus stop.

"Finally make it!" she heaved a sigh in relief, her face was flushed red from the marathonic run, trying to control her haphazard pattern of breathing at the same time entering into the bus. People's gazes were directed towards her, specially of students. Awe, astonishment, amusement etc. Every person was giving her different stares but nobody asked any question or say anything to her. She smiled and sat on a vacant seat. Ignoring people around her, she pulled out a text book from her bag & began studying. Nobody said a word to her. But without any word, she can very well understand the meaning and thinking behind these short gazes, that how come a girl living in the near outskirt of city in a shabby area can afford to wear 'That' uniform? It was obvious that 'That' uniform belonged to a very special school & if that girl has wore it, it means she was indeed extra-ordinary.

Undoubtedly the one & half hour bus rides were the most peaceful times in her hectic life, so she decided to use it to its fullest by studying. when the bus stopped till that time she has completed reading two lessons. As expected the the bus was nearly emptied. She also moved out from the bus, resuming her walking part however her walk always turned out in a marathon run in the end. It was a daily routine for her, first she walk then take bus and then again she walked to her school. It was very long & hectic but she wasn't complaining, after all it was her dream and she was living her dream by studying in this the glorious school building came into view and she hastened her pace to reach faster, forgetting that it was a grave mistake according to the atticates of the academy. but who cares? she was so excited that she always forgot about these kinds of rules and regulations of the academy.

As she entered into the golden gate, the enormous, dignified, goth building came into view, which, with all her glory and beauty, bathed in golden-silver hue always mesmerized her. no matter how many times she looked at it she always fell in awe.

"Miss please move aside."the guard politely ordered her. she looked back and saw a slick SUV behind."oh, im sorry." she quickly moved aside apologizing.  
it wasn't only car, the huge parking lot was filled with many different expensive cars & was normal for other students who were 'Normal' academy's norms and standard. Unlike her who was different.

The Pristine Academy is the most famous and prestigious school of the country but at the same time it is quite infamously hub of cremé-de la- cremé of high society, meaning no common and poor person like her can become student of this wealth and pedigree oriented academy.

BUT

SHE was an exception. She was here in this academy not because she was daughter of some multi millionaire or billionair parents but on the the basis of her high grades and extra ordinary intelligence. Her IQ level was high than of Einstine. That way she got one & only scholarship of the academy.

As she proceded into the academy she begane to getting 'looks' from the students. The looks of distaste, dislike & hatred. She chuckled inwardly. It was always remain same for her. No matter where she went she was always remain unwelcomed. Always the out cast.

* * *

A/N : Hi every one! finally the first chapter got done.

Sorry for possible grammatical mistakes.

please read and give your opinion as review. I appreciate every kind of review.

Thanks for reading. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

THE BUTTERFLY GIRL

BY

ANATOLIE

* * *

CHAPTER : 2

BULLIES

* * *

Jessie went straight to her locker, check her schedule and took books accordingly, before heading towards the class. She walked slowly to grasp all the beauty around her. Bright sunlight was coming through large windows, illuminating the corridor and other parts of academy. Walking amongst the crowd of students, she took careful and measured steps through different corridors and stairs to reach her class room. Once outside, she calm herself and then get into class greeting fellow students good morning with a bright smile. Her classmates just looked at her and then resumed their chattings among themselves. As expected no one answer her. She quietly went her seat second last in the corner row with a window by her side. She looked at the front seat in the middle, and felt a pang in her heart. A look at that brought the painful memories of the humiliating day.

It was the day on Jessie was extremely happy and excited to start her life as a high schooler in Pristine Academy, one of the best in the world. She got full scholarship of academy which was extremely difficult to get, but her extreme hardwork and sleepless nights paid off. Now she was an honour student the academy. Right now she was standing infront of her class while their homeroom teacher Professor Hadji Singh was introducing her to class.

"Miss Bannon, please introduce yourself to your fellow classmates." She smiled and began, "Hello everyone. My name is Jessica Margret Bannon. I am new here, so please take care of me."

"Ok everyone its time for class to start Miss. Bannon take the first seat." Professor Singh motioned towards the seat. She thanked him and sat on her designated seat. She heard quiet whispers amongst them. But she right now she was happy and busy in the lesson that she ignored everything. Her first day went quite and uneventful.

It was the second day, lunch break just had started. She heard a cold low voice.

"Oh my my! look who has come to seat between us, this filthy commoner!"

With an insulting smirk and smug face there stood a girl with jet black hair cropped in bob cut, there was a single violet streak was in her hair, poisionos violet eyes, tall and porcelene like white spotless skin , with sharp features and blood red lips, stood in front of her desk cross armed with her minions like friends.

Suddenly the entire room fell ominiously silent.

"Look Alisha, her guts, she is sitting in between us, I guess she thinks that sitting here will make her like us!" Brittany Shaw, one of Alisha's friends said in venoum filled voice.

"Oh Brittany, don't you see she already is here in our school and class, since she is a genious, I guess she thinks you are a complete idiot with that particular little speech!" Luna Ittonis told her smirking.

"What do you think I am an idiot?" furious y her friend's comment, she grabbed one of Jessie's tails and pulled it hard, really hard.

"No, please don't!" she gasped in pain. Other students also got stunned with the bullying.

"Brittany darling, please dont dirty your hand," Alisha stopped her and raising poor girl's chin with an stylised stick "And you filthy commoner, you know you really have a nerve to sit not only in middle of us but in front of us too and make the place dirty with your very presence on this place."

Another girl named Ivona Gold gasped, "Oh dear! you are right, but how can anyone is going to sit on it? this seat get dirtied!"

"Its simple Ivona, that popper is going to clean this seat." Alisha said in her same cold and smug voice.

"but how?"Luna tilted in her head in thoughtful manner.

"Oh, what are you Luna? she still has her uniform." Brittany mildly payback her for the idiot comment.

"Yeah you are right, she has her uniform, now come on popper, get up and clean the place with your uniform." Alisha ordered her, she choked in between her sobs. "Now get up you lazy self."

"No." Jessie said shaking her head

Alisha moved her face in front of her and asked her in a very low voice,"What did you say?"  
"I said I won't do that." Jessie firmly said.  
"How dare you to refuse my order, nobody can refuse me." she snapped the stick on her shoulder in not so gentle way. A small cry of pain escaped through her mouth.  
"What is going on here? Dalrimple, Shaw, Ittonis, Smith, what were you doing with her?

"That voice felt like a snowflakes in a hot merciless summer day. It was the voice of her saviour, their homeroom teacher Mr. Hadji Singh. Those bullying girls standstill.

"Miss Bannon, are you alright."Jessie nodded between rolling tears and silent sobs.

"To principal's office." Another authoratative ordering voice she realise there were other teachers too. It was their discipline in charge Christopher Hank. He was known to be extremely strict, and have no mercy when it came to the rule breaking.

It came out that their class representative went to teachers and informed them of bullying. After hearing entire story, principal suspended all four girls for a weak.  
Giving her silent threatening glares those girls left the room. Her break time gone without eating anything.  
"Miss. Bannon meet me after class in the library for the high school students." Prof. Singh told her, she noded her head and thanked all.


	5. Chapter 5

Announcement: To whom who are reading the story. I am working on the story and I am nearly half in the way to complete it. But I am not satisfied with the chapter. Its an totally angst+hurt+comfort chapter, So I have to put in extra effort and time ino it & right now I not ready for it and I am short on time too. I have to prepare for 3 very crucial exams which are going to held in next month. So there will be no update till the end of my exams. Thank you.


End file.
